Bite Me
by AnalynnJayden
Summary: Serena and Darien hate each other. They constantly fight and find delight in bantering with each other; in fact they make it a ritual for a heated argument to occur whenever they’re together. Could this be mutual hate, or something entirely different?
1. Chapter one

BITE ME

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, so I don't own the characters either. I also don't own any of the locations that are also in Sailor moon. Maybe an occasional park but nothing that is used in Sailor Moon. This is purely my own story, it isn't a copy so I hope you enjoy reading it, I'd also like to say something about the reviews. I think the point of reviewing is to express your views. Please feel free to tell me what you think, and please offer your suggestions. I really look forward to hearing what you think of this story, unlike my first this isn't a crossover, and I'm sure some Darien lovers are glad about that (lol, not saying I'm not… who can resist?) so without any further interruptions, I bring you BITE ME…

--

_1. Summary: Serena and Darien hate each other. They constantly fight and find delight in bantering with each other; in fact they make it a ritual for a heated argument to occur whenever they're together. Could this be mutual hate, or something entirely different?_

--

"Serena you look ridiculous! Come on, who wears to meatballs as hair?!"

Serena Tsukino could feel her temper rising; Darien Shields was at it again! Why couldn't he leave her and her unwanted 'meatballs' alone?! She felt her face begin to heat up, "ooh Darien! Why don't you get a life! You're such a dweeb-myster! Don't you have places to be?"

Darien grinned mischievously before answering "where else meatball head?"

Serena crossed her arms, why did he have to be so impossible? "Um… maybe in a pigsty with the rest of your kind?"

Darien smiled smugly at the aggravated girl; he couldn't seem to help himself. "wow meat ball head! Seems your brain _isn't_ dead after all! I mean if I didn't just hear you spouting those words I'd be fooled. What with your average of thirty percent and all…"

That was the only thing Serena needed to hear. She grabbed her unfinished milkshake and dunked the remains on Darien's head. "Aw… Darien it seems you're all wet! Too bad! Take a shower soon; I'm sure you wouldn't want that to stick. Well, I've got to run… I'll see you around when you're dried up…" Serena threw him a cheeky grin before walking out of the café.

Just as Serena left, Darien's friend and the owner of the Café/Arcade; Andrew stepped into view. He had become accustomed to seeing the two fight, and decided long back on not getting involved. He preferred to watch. "Ah… how many times do I have to tell you Darien? Leave the kid alone!"

Darien laughed; he never really meant any of what he said. It was just something that happened on impulse. "Relax Andrew; she doesn't mind! By the way, like my new look?"

Andrew smiled broadly, and leaned against the wall, "It suits you."

Darien stuck a finger into his wet hair and pulled out a finger dripping with milkshake. "I thought so too. I'll have to hand it to her; everything aside, this is one delicious milkshake! You want some?"

Andrew shook his head vigorously; he grabbed his broom and started to sweep. "Ha, ha you know I'd love to, but I've got work. Why don't you go home and clean up? Seriously, you look like you need a _long _shower…"

Darien stood and headed towards the doors, Andrew and Serena were right. Plus he could feel the milkshake harden as it started to bond with his ebony hair. "Right Andrew. I'll catch you later! Say hi to Rita for me ok?"

Andrew felt his heart soften at the mention of his girlfriend's name. No matter how childish Darien could be, he always made an effort to stay up to date with his friend's lives. "You know I will. And take care; try not to fight with any more girls ok?"

Darien saluted his best friend before disappearing through the doors. Andrew sighed; some days it seemed like their fighting was revolved around mutual dislike. But other days like this, where something else besides that seemed possible it left him wandering. Was there a slight chance that Serena and Darien might have deeper feelings for each other? Andrew shook his head, and deemed the notion impossible. There was no way that _anything_ besides what they currently had could ever come into being or blossom. No, it could never happen for a very simple reason. Serena would always be too busy dumping milkshakes on Darien, and Darien would always be too busy taking showers afterward.

--

Luna! I hate, hate, and hate him! Serena sat fuming in her bunny night gown; she sat on her bed and waited for her guardian, Luna to walk in. as Serena waited, Luna walked up the stairs, she could feel her back crack as she made her way towards Serena's room. She wasn't young anymore and she had been Serena's guardian for two years now. She felt that the old age could partly be blamed on Serena and her childish habits. She remembered the time Serena had kept her up all night so she could find out for herself if G-U-L-I-B-L-E said slowly would sound like orange. She could also recall the time when Serena decided that reading comics all night would be fun. Luna had no complaints with the comics; in fact she thought it was a great idea, just as long as she could sleep. When night had come Luna couldn't manage to sleep because everything Serena thought funny would first bring on giggles and then howls of laughter.

She was nearly up the stairs when she remembered the good Serena had performed as Sailor moon. Although her stomach cravings for food were larger that those of anyone she knew; they were always matched by her heart. If anyone was troubled or in need of a friend, Serena would be there. Luna sighed; she really was a meatball head but she was also Sailor moon, alias future Neo-Queen Serenity who processed a heart of gold.

As she walked into the room she looked the sixteen year old over. She had the same large, clear blue eyes as her mother; her hair was taken down from it's usual meat ball style and had been put into a neat pony tail that hung half way down her back. Bracing herself, Luna jumped on the bed to join Serena. She had made out some of what Serena had said when she called her, and didn't need briefing on whom "he was". Knowing this Luna once again braced herself, because she knew that whenever Serena decided to talk about Darien Shield's it would always be a long night.

_-End of chapter 1-_

There it is! This story has been in the works for a while, and I just wanted to post it now so it would be out of the way and I'd be completely free to write for EDWARD vs. SERENA chapter 8! As I said earlier, I'm beyond looking forward to your responses so don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!

Later and thank you once again!

Always, judith9


	2. Chapter two

Bite Me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, so I don't own the characters either. I also don't own any of the locations that are also in Sailor moon. Maybe an occasional park but nothing that is used in Sailor Moon. This is purely my own story, it isn't a copy so I hope you enjoy reading it, I'd also like to say something about the reviews. I think the point of reviewing is to express your views. Please feel free to tell me what you think, and please offer your suggestions. I really look forward to hearing what you think of this story, unlike my first this isn't a crossover, and I'm sure some Darien lovers are glad about that (lol, not saying I'm not… who can resist?) so without any further interruptions, I bring you Bite Me…

--------

_2. Summary: Serena and Darien hate each other. They constantly fight and find delight in bantering with each other; in fact they make it a ritual for a heated argument to occur whenever they're together. Could this be mutual hate, or something entirely different?_

--------

Raye walked on the busy side walk, groaning. Trekking in high heels was absolute murder. Her heels were purple. Normally she'd have chosen red, a color people said accentuated her dark hair but today she needed something special, something that would grab Darien Shield's attention. Because today was Thursday, and every Thursday he'd stop my Mary-Anne's Café to read some college piece. Raye sighed, he was so intelligent! Not to mention good looking. Pride filled her as the saying 'hard work pays off' came to mind. Yes, memorizing his schedule had been hard at first; he wasn't one to stick to routine and that's what she liked most about him, his spontaneity. She'd liked him for two years now and the temple where she both lived and worked had the best view. Not to his apartment north of town, but to the Arcade owned by a mutual friend Andrew, which he visited often, and the park where he jogged regularly.

Grandpa and Chad had been worried when she'd taken a sudden shining to the old telescope long forgotten in the attic, but she'd said the stars were directly linked to current events and even the future, shouldn't a priestess be in tune with such elements? _That's right..._ She thought smugly before leaning on the metal railing to her left and smoothly slipping off the shoes, stretching out her swollen feet. _He better be worth it,_ she thought groaning_. Just one more block_, one more block and then Darien would be hers! She sighed, admiring them as she slipped each heel on again. They hurt less when she walked and Raye found herself sighing in relief as she turned into the corner leading to Mary-Anne's. Truly the shoes were beautiful, bright and well polished they almost seemed to demand attention, drawing eyes to them almost simultaneously. She wasn't daft not to know the looking never stopped there. Eyes would travel up to her wide, deep, purple eyes before slowly tracing her thin silhouette.

She wasn't conceited in the fact, and yet boys weren't something foreign to Raye Hino, she could have any guy she wanted, everyone told her so, but she wanted someone mature, someone who'd drive her 'round, take her boating and buy her things. Darien Shields fit the bill perfectly. He was everything she could ask for and more, unlike most males she knew, he liked to pretend to be oblivious to her feminine whiles; speaking to her and seeking her company only when they were in a group. But this if anything, only added to the attraction she felt. Raye was known for being ambitious, a straight A-student and a diligent worker. If she wanted something, she'd get it.

At the moment the only thing she wanted more than Darien Shields was… well, these blasted heels off! A slow smile spread across her face as she took in the object of her desire. The walking had paid off; it was time to show Darien why exactly they were perfect for each other. He hadn't noticed her… yet. Smiling her brightest smile she straightened her dark miniskirt and blazer before calmly making her way to the corner where he sat. Loudly she cooed, "Oh Darien…"

--------------

Molly Baker sighed heavily as she stood outside the dressing room with five large shopping bags clutched tightly to her waist. She lightly tapped the dressing room's door and then said, "Oy Serena, 'you done yet? My mom wants me home early."

"Coming Molls," called back Serena over sounds of rustling fabric, "I don't know why I can't get this dress off… ah Haha I found the zipper, never mind!" Molly clucked her tongue, rolling her eyes before taking a seat on the same brown couch she'd been sitting on since they'd arrived two hours ago and for the tenth time that hour she massaged her swollen palms. They throbbed and hurt from the weight of the bags. At that moment all that she wanted was to lie down, she'd had enough. A look at the store, _La femme_'s, clock told her they'd been shopping for five hours now, no wonder she felt frustrated! Normally an offer to spend time with her best friend on a shopping spree would have delighted her to no end but too much of a good thing could be bad. This was definitely the case and if they were unsuccessful, _La femme_ would make the tenth store that week.

So far they'd tried on a total of twenty dresses, none of which Serena seemed to like. She couldn't understand what was taking her friend so long, Molly had found hers quite easily, and while it wasn't anything fancy she adored it. Spying it in _Sasha's_, a modest outlet, on her way home from school the week before, she'd fallen in love with it; immediately purchasing it the next day. Her dress was a short, soft, blue stunner with a sweet heart neckline and black bow about the waist. It was perfect for Prom.

She'd be going with her boyfriend Melvin and it promised to be a dream. They'd been dating for two years and were almost inseparable, just thinking of spending the night with him caused her freckled cheeks to turn deep rouge. She sighed dreamily, the two of them dancing, talking… what could be better?

Serena's squeal brought her back to the present and she blinked asking her friend to repeat what she had said. "I said… I found it!!"

Molly perked up. Her hands quickly dropped the bags to the floor before she hesitantly moved towards the dressing room door. "Let me see." She said cautiously, afraid to hold on to the hope that they'd found the right dress at last.

Serena pushed open the door and Molly gasped, there wasn't another word to describe it, but beautiful. Her mother owned a jewelry shop and Molly liked to think she'd inherited her eye for detail; speaking of which, the detail on the dress was superb. As her eyes took in the cream and pink mixing she felt at a loss for words, which for her was rare. It was designed like a tube dress but the fabric seemed lighter, so much so that it flowed down Serena's petite frame. It wasn't long but not quite short either, just a little below the knee, give or take three inches. It was hard to tell with the cut, it reminded her of the high-low styled dress they'd tried on at _Marko's_ the other day, just more elegant. "It's beautiful Serena" she said finally, her hands feeling the soft silk.

Serena twirled her expression giddy, "don't you love the waist!" she exclaimed happily, her hands stroking the jeweled belt.

Molly nodded her approval, her eyes taking in the dress again "it really flatters you Serena" she grinned and clapped her hands together, relieved. "I'm _so_ happy for you!"

Serena pulled her friend into a tight embrace, and squeezed her affectionately. She appreciated her help and knew not many others would have done the same. "Thank you Molls, I know it must've been a pain waiting for me."

"Are you kidding?" Molly exclaimed. She shook her head, "A pain is an understatement!"

"Hey!" Serena yelped. "In my defense, I had to find the right dress. The process is tedious but it must be done with upmost care."

Molly clucked her tongue, "you owe me," she shook her head refusing to let her off easy. "And I will _not _take IOU's"

Hands on her waist Serena sighed exaggeratedly, "Fine, fine. I think I can pay my debt." Playfully punching the red head's arm she smiled, "just let me get this off and we can pay?"

She subconsciously nodded and busied herself with her hair and pulling back the stray strands into her messy bun. While, Serena turned a skip in her step as she sauntered back into the dressing room.

They left five minutes later. The bags seemed lighter now and they laughed happily, talking loudly as they walked briskly, past the familiar shopping complexes and landmarks back to Elm's street where they'd met up that morning. Suddenly Molly stopped, her hand pulling Serena back. Slowly she asked, "Serena what time is it?"

Serena pulled out her cell-phone and studied the screen, "five thirty" she said finally and snapped it shut, shoving it back into her jeans pocket, "why?" she asked curiously, "does your mom expect you home already?"

Molly shook her head in the negative and Serena followed her gaze down the street to the café, Mary-Anne's. "I think I know how you can repay me." She said slowly, "I have the worst craving for..."

"Croissants"

"Croissants" She grinned impishly and Serena couldn't resist laughing back. Together they made their way to the café. As they did so Serena felt her stomach grumble, she smiled to herself, the café was excellent timing.

_Why don't you, Bite Me…?_

_-End of chapter2-_

AN: So I want to apologize for not writing for what, two years? Things just got so hectic but I'm gonna finish it! Lol I love this fic and I hope you guys do too!! If you want the third chappie on soon then send me your reviews ;) (Is there anything I could've done better? Did I mess up interpreting the characters?)

CQ: what was your favorite first season sailor moon episode??

Have a ballin' day!

-_Analynn 3_


	3. Chapter three

Bite Me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, so I don't own the characters either. I don't own Shakespeare and I also don't own any of the locations that are also in Sailor moon, maybe the idea of an occasional park or shop but nothing that is used in either the televised or manga representation of Sailor Moon. The ideas of this story belong to me; it isn't a copy so I hope you enjoy reading it.

I'd also like to say something about the reviews. I think the point of reviewing is to express your views. Please feel free to tell me what you think, and please offer your suggestions. I really look forward to hearing what you think of this story, unlike my first this isn't a crossover, and I'm sure some Darien lovers are glad about that (lol, not saying I'm not… who can resist?) so without any further interruptions, I bring you Bite Me…

3._ Summary: Serena and Darien hate each other. They constantly fight and find delight in bantering with each other; in fact they make it a ritual for a heated argument to occur whenever they're together. Could this be mutual hate, or something entirely different?_

*Note: so for purposes of me forgetting I'm going to make it that Luna knows about Serena's future destiny. Nothing else from the book should change much, except maybe the ages of the characters, (the age gaps between the scouts and Serena still exists. Currently, Serena and the scouts are in high school and she's sixteen while Darien is twenty one.) And the revelation of Serena being the moon princess comes later on. I apologize for the inconvenience!

* * *

"So Darien, when is that assignment you told me about due?"

He took a sip of his coffee and barely stopped himself from yawning. Speaking of the assignment he could barely wait to be finished, the research and work that went into it kept him awake for hours after midnight. Last night not being the exception, he was exhausted. "The one on King Lear?" she nodded, "it's due next week" he said somberly as he reached for a biscuit on the tray and then bit into its deliciously soft centre before slowly chewing.

"So what do you think you'll write about?" she asked flirtatiously, "I mean," she cooed "it must be so difficult being in university and all! I don't know how you do it."

He yawned but his tone was tolerant. It was tasking yet in a strange way, nice having coffee with the peculiar brunette. "it's not that hard Raye, I mean I love what I do and I think king Lear was one of Shakespeare's best." He saw she was about to launch into a discussion and quickly changed the subject. "What about you, how's the new semester treating you?"

"Good" she answered slowly; it felt good that he'd asked. "I mean I miss summer vacation but I'm really excited to be back!" she smiled, remembering her summer spent with grandpa, Chad and the girls not to mention the daemon fighting. No, it was good to be back. "Chad and grandpa can make for interesting conversation but I really missed interacting with everyone else.

He nodded his head before flashing a set of clean white teeth her way, "I can respect that" he answered teasingly, gaining a shy smile, "any idea what you want to be when you're older?"

The question caught her off guard, and in between his dazzling smile and easy charm she found it difficult to concentrate, "um, I'm interested in becoming a singer... or maybe a priestess!" she laughed nervously, "I'm not really sure yet. Is that bad?"

He frowned in the negative, "absolutely not. I knew at eighteen that I wanted to go to med school, become a doctor. I always felt drawn to helping people y'know?" she nodded enthusiastically, soaking up each word like a sponge, "it can take time Raye, so don't stress you'll know what you want to be some day." He smiled reassuringly at her while slowly leaning in, his free hand found hers and he gently he squeezed her lean one before continuing "And because you're enjoying what you're doing you'll be great at it.

She blinked and glanced down at their hands, "thanks Darien," she said finally, her voice a bare whisper. Now more than ever she was sure they were right, no, _perfect_ for each other.

* * *

The minute Serena entered through the homey looking doors she wanted to leave. The familiar cut of Darien Shield's hair caught her eye and she immediately felt the goose bumps as they raised rapidly down her arms, she looked at him to see if he'd noticed her, but he seemed preoccupied talking with someone. Serena pulled her eyes away from him and immediately wanted to bolt the fastest way possible out the door, it was the person sitting opposite him. How could she, no, _anyone _miss such raven hair? Or such violet eyes for that matter. How was it possible that her day could go from excellent to completely awful? The answer was Raye, and the solution was simple: both she and Molly would leave. Before they had a chance to notice them, Croissants would wait. "Molls," she started "do you think we could maybe come back some other time? Mom wants me home pretty soon, can we have croissants another day?"

Molly frowned and placed a scrutinizing gaze on her friend, "but Serena, I really want to go now, we're already here."

With eyes still on the two, Serena felt like an intruder, "I know we are but please, can we leave?" she pulled her eyes away, but not before Molly caught the direction of her gaze.

"This isn't about the croissants Serena and it sure as heck isn't about your mom wanting you home earlier. I know your curfew, remember?" Serena blushed and smiled sheepishly, they'd been best friends for a long enough time that they knew almost everything about each other; she should've given Molly more credit than she had. "Tell me what's really going on here." The red head finished gently, "maybe I can help."

"Fine" Serena said; Molly was right. "Let's get a side table, after we order I'll tell you"

Molly nodded and together they found a table to the right of Darien and Raye, both seemed too into their conversation to notice but they were diagonally facing them, luckily their table, Darien's and Raye's was angled sideways. Serena could keep a watchful eye without them easily noticing.

She'd given Molly the money and she'd left to buy the croissants while Serena stayed behind to watch the shopping bags. Taking her seat she relaxed into the comfortable chair and consciously avoided looking their way a third time. She rested her chin in the cup of her hand, her elbow keeping balance on the circular table. After two minutes of studying the carpets detailing she was desperately curious and allowed herself a glance in their direction, her heart beat faster when she saw his hand covering Raye's. She frowned, pulling her eyes away. It was stupid the way he was always so nice to Raye, yet he was always mean to her and never did anything but tease and run her down. Was she jealous? _Absolutely not! _She refused to even consider being jealous of the two. Besides, what Raye did was none of her business; she could do with her time whatever she wished. She averted her eyes in time to see Molly heading back with a tray of croissants and two cups of hot chocolate.

Molly smiled warmly, "I'm back" she exclaimed before carefully setting the tray down, "I got us some hot chocolate with your money, I hope you don't mind Serena."

Serena laughed, brushing her worry aside. "Are you kidding?" she reached out and took a croissant off of the tray and took a bite. "I love hot coco, why would I mind?"

Pulling out the opposite chair Molly settled in until she felt comfortable. In-between bites of her croissant she said, "I don't know… you seem on edge." She turned discreetly, sneaking a look at the two. Darien had removed his hand from Raye's and Serena found herself relaxing a bit, "I noticed them from the counter, that's Darien and Raye right? I didn't know they were datin'!"

Serena shrugged, "they're not." She said nonchalantly, "and if they are, I knew nothing about It." needing a distraction she concentrated on her coco, it was perfect: creamy and hot, the way she liked it. However when she took a sip the taste left her feeling empty, she let the cup rest on the table and frowned staring into her lap.

Molly knew seeing the two of them together bothered Serena and wanted desperately to help. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly, "if something's bothering you, you can tell me Serena."

A serious silence followed before Serena sighed heavily, "ok maybe it bothers me a little" she admitted grudgingly, "seeing them together doesn't feel _right._"

"So you like him?"

"No." Serena sighed again, "I don't know why I feel this way! I mean I'd never like Darien, he's a _jerk_. But I feel so uncomfortable… watching _this_. I don't like the way she's hanging onto him!" She finished exasperatedly. "What should I do?"

"It depends" Molly chewed the last of her croissant and wiped her face clean. She reached out and took her cup before drinking into it. "You can ignore it, pretend you don't care and keep sneaking looks at them or you can walk over and say hi." Serena blushed scarlet, she was embarrassed that it was so obvious that she was sneaking peeks their way; Molly stared intentionally at her friend, ignoring her discomfort. "Which is it?" she asked.

Serena thought for a while, "what if they think I'm intruding?" she asked quietly

Molly chuckled, "Serena; you and Raye are friends! I don't think she'll mind, and if she doesn't, Darien shouldn't either."

"Really?"

"Really"

Serena brightened. She popped the last of her croissant and downed the remaining contents of her drink, "I think… I want to go talk to them." She grinned, "I love you Molly, thanks so much!"

"Are you joking me, I have to earn my keep right? By the way," She winked humorously, "that was me repaying you for my coco."

* * *

Darien chuckled, "and that's why he never gives extensions. I mean, the amount of late assignments must've made him change his mind!"

Laughter coated the words leaving Raye's mouth as she struggled to make them audible; "Are you kidding?" Holding her sides she laughed enthusiastically before saying "wouldn't you change your mind, if someone handed an assignment two months overdue?"

He shrugged, grinning; "I guess but c'mon, he never really followed up on the assignments so whose fault was it really?" he smiled at Raye, all things aside she was fun to be around. While her adoration of him often wore him out, she was easy company (easy to be around) and a good friend he enjoyed spending this time with.

"Oh, Darien, that's so fu-" she stopped midway and turned to face the two people approaching their table. He blinked, not sure of what he was seeing, Raye looked equally taken aback, her mouth gaped open. "Serena!" she looked at her friend, "when'd you get here?"

Serena smiled cheerfully, her feet covering the distance to their table. "Molly and I," she motioned to the cute red head standing beside her, she looked familiar and Darien remembered having seen her couple of times at the arcade with Serena. "We got here fifteen minutes ago." He looked behind her to see Asher, an employee of Mary-Ann's cleaning a used table, they'd been so close and yet he'd failed to spot those meatballs! Something was definitely wrong with him.

He nodded before smiling friendly at Molly, "I think I've seen you, you hang out at Andrews's right?"

Her freckled cheeks took on a red hue and she nodded vigorously, "yes, me and Serena were just about to leave, we wanted to say hello"

Darien loved her reaction, he noted not for the first time the effect his charm had and the ability he had to make it work on anyone he wanted it to. He studied Serena intently, truly bemused that he had missed her when she had been so close. "It's hard to believe I missed you meatball head." He threw her a cocky smirk, "I think it's pretty crazy that we're all here at the exact same time. Are you stalking me meatball head?"

Serena glared at him, "the name's Serena dweeb." She gritted her teeth, yea right. He _wished_ she was stalking him! "Why are you so full of it? We came here after dress shopping."

Curiosity sparked within him and he was suddenly very interested. "Dress shopping?" why would she need a dress? Her wardrobe consisted of mostly cute but casual clothing, short shorts, skirts, but never a dress.

She caught the spark and smiled smugly, "proms coming up, I don't want to show up naked. No Darien, some of us are more e-v-o-l-v-e-d"

"Uhuh," He said skeptically, stretching out his body "hence the need for you to enunciate." Serena glared at him and he wondered who she planned on taking? The thought made him uncomfortable, Serena was the girl he loved to tease, his meatball head. Somehow he couldn't picture her dancing with some average guy from her high school.

* * *

Raye felt jealousy at their familiar banter and the need to take control of the conversation became very urgent. Raye force herself to giggle; why was it that whenever Darien and Serena where together she almost always faded into the background? "Yea meatball head" Pausing once under Serena's pinning glare she shrugged, "he did have a point, I mean you didn't have to enunciate, it was immature and unnecessary. You sure can be a baby sometimes." Raye winced a little; maybe the last part was a bit much. She exchanged a look with Darien and found herself loosened up a little by the broad smile he shot her. Believing he wouldn't be smiling if she'd been wrong she let her own smile mirror his own. She felt both sorry and grateful. Sorry that she'd had to tease her friend to gain Darien's attention but grateful because it had worked. Finally, his interest was back on her.

* * *

Darien moved his gaze from Raye and back onto Serena. He chuckled, enjoying the turn in conversation, this was better. They weren't discussing possible dates for Serena and that suited him fine. The teasing came as naturally to him as walking did. "Yea Serena" he said, finding himself siding with Raye not because she'd been right, but because he knew it would anger Serena. Truth be told her comment was as unnecessary as Serena's had been. The red-head: Molly walked back to her table and busied herself with gathering the shopping bags. He'd been watching her reactions during their exchanged and she'd definitely been uneasy. "You leaving?" he asked her kindly.

Molly smiled thinly, "ya, I think we should get going. "She looked at Serena and together they silently communicated that they needed to leave, people were beginning to stare. Molly began walking but stopped when her friend didn't follow "Serena?" she called back worriedly.

Serena smiled weakly at her friend. She felt her feet had to be bolted to the floor because she couldn't move. Raye's words had stung much more than she expected them to, she swallowed a little and registered how tight her throat felt and how badly her eyes burned with the very real possibility of tears. She was disappointed and hurt. Granted, she shouldn't have 'enunciated' but Raye was her friend she should've stood up for her. "Yea coming Molls," her voice was clipped and Serena knew she needed to leave; she'd have to thank Molly later for pulling her out of the conversation. She took her bags from Molly and turned to leave, but something stopped her. She'd give them a piece of her mind first. Glad they couldn't see her face she swallowed hard, "have fun with my so-called friend Darien. Oh and Raye? You can waste as much of your time with this creep as you want; I'm done" satisfied with the evident discomfort in the room, Serena proceeded to march through the doors. Even as her knees trembled her stride never faltered. She didn't once look back, not even when she felt the tears flowing down her face threaten to consume her and certainly not when she heard both Raye and Darien call out to her. They could have their coffee and they could have their date, she didn't need them.

* * *

When they had left Darien looked to Raye, but her eyes were downcast, ashamed. "I think Chad and grandpa might need me home now, I was supposed to help with prayer preparations" she said slowly, feigning a look at her watch. Raye Hino hadn't felt this bad in a long time. She'd insulted one of her closest friends for what? Darien: a guy who probably wouldn't go to the same length for her. Raye grabbed her black clutch from the table and stood to leave, how could she have been so impossibly stupid? Raye needed to get away, this afternoon had turned into a mess and she needed to speak to Chad. He'd have some quirky advice, advice that at that instant she found herself needing badly. Not waiting for him to answer she waved once before walking towards the café's exit.

"Ok, then" Darien himself nodded his head uncomfortably; he knew the blame for the direction of the conversation partly lay with him. _I shouldn't have sided with either of them _he thought; things had gotten out of hand. Still, what good would playing the blame game bring? Raye looked plenty upset as it was. Not wanting to do any more damage, he forced himself to smile. "Alright, I'll be seeing you." She didn't hear him. She had already grabbed her belongings and he could see her making a beeline for the opposite exit. Sadly, Darien watched her lithe frame running towards the Hino temple. He looked penitently down at his coffee and winced a little, what had he done? The way things had gone today Serena probably would never speak to him again. His heart twisted at the thought while his eyes looked towards the exit Serena and her friend had left from, this was not good. Silently he hoped she'd forgive him. _Serena…_

_-End of chapter 3-_

So there it is, I want to say _thanks for waiting!_ Guess what, I'm working on my grammar! I know it gets plenty tiresome readin' it this way but please bear with me? I'm getting help from teachers and my little sis and I will keep trying to improve the quality of my fics to the best of my ability. Please, review and tell me what you want to see happen and you never know, it just might ;)

C.Q.: what did you think of Raye's reaction to Serena and Darien's banter… does it remind you of an episode you saw from the series? If so, let me know!

Hugs and jasmine kisses,

Analynn (insert bijilion hearts)


End file.
